Eternal Equinox
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: Fifteen year old Christina Chris Morris is thrown into to the supernatural world as a newborn vampire and to think, it all started with a trip to the drug store. Better summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**An idea that came today when I got my flu shot.**

Summery: Christina is diabetic and takes insulin daily. What happens when one of her syringes in replaced with an identical one filled with vampire venom? Who did this to her and why? And what do the Cullens have to do with any of this? This is the story of Chris Cullen.

I woke up and could tell before I even opened my eyes that was raining. Of course it was raining. It always rained in Seattle. I wasn't complaining. I didn't complain when we moved to California or Ohio or Texas or even Alaska and I'm not going to complain now.

This is the wonderful delightful part of being a navy brat. You live every where by the time you start high school. Tomorrow I was starting my sixth school; Seattle Memorial School.

Today I had to pick up my weekly supply of insulin and a new set of test strips. I am type one diabetic and it is a pain in the butt. All those daily needles and blood testing are manageable but the absolute strict diet is like a constant thorn in my paw.

This is why I swim. When I do something that requires high amounts of physical activity I can be a little more loose with my diet because where swimming burns so many calories and so much sugar.

I went down to the kitchen to find my dad sitting at the table. My younger sister Dawn was sitting by the TV, not paying attention to the bowl or the spoon in her hand.

"Morning Chris, any plans today?" dad asked, his tone was curious.

"Yes, I have to get my insulin which means I need your military card," I explained, holding my hand out. My dad being in the military means whatever medical expenses that might come up are covered. This is a blessing because on an ordinary budget, diabetes is expensive.

He smiled and handed his card over to me. Then he handed me his platinum credit card.

"I need you to pick up you and your sisters school uniforms. They are in the schools main office. The school is…"

"Just down the street from the drug store which is two blocks from Dr. Morris…. Or have any of these paces moved since yesterday when you pointed them out to me for the second time yesterday," I finished for him.

He laughed and chuckled. "I'm sorry, I just worry about you," he said, now running his hands through my short brown hair.

My dad went to work after he ate and left me with Dawn. Dawn was cheerfully telling me about how excited she was to be starting the sixth grade.

She followed me to the drug store.

The drug store was very small. There were three isles in the middle of the store and small pharmacy in the back.

"Did you know that in sixth grade we get lockers?" Dawn said cheerfully as we approached the pharmacist.

"Yeah, no more cubby holes for you. Just a second Dawny," I said turning to face the pharmacist.

"Prescription for Christina M Morris," I said, smiling. Dawn had floated to the front of the store and was looking at the magazine wrack. She liked to look at them in the store but would never buy them. Too expensive.

"Insulin and test strips? You know how to use these, right?" she asked, I could see she clearly did not want to give me a demonstration but it's her job to ask.

I gave her my best smile and shook my head. I showed her my dads card and took the paper bag from her.

I turned around to go back to meet Dawn when I walked into an ice cold brick wall. It took me a second to realize, there was no wall there before.

There was a boy who went down to the ground with me. He picked up my bag and hand it to me. He was standing extremely stiff, like he was in pain.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" he said, his voice was tight, like he was upset. He had silky smooth dark blond hair and extremely pale white skin. He was wearing dark sun glasses that almost reflected red for some reason.

"It's okay, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention," I said softly. I was about to walk away when I felt an ice cold hand stop me.

"You dropped this," he said holding out one of my insulin filled syringes. I took it from him and put it in my bag.

"I'm Riley," he said, his voice, though stiff was oddly musical.

"Christina but everyone calls me Chris," I said, blushing a little bit.

I noticed Riley stiffen a little bit, like he was suddenly in pain. But, I remembered we were in a drug store and he was probably here for medication too.

"Okay Dawn, let's go. Will I see you around? I'm starting Seattle Memorial?" I asked as Dawn scurried to my side. She eyed Riley with a strange expression of distrust.

"I'm sure I will see you around soon," he said and then turned around and walked out of the drug store empty handed.

**Okay, what do you think? And where should she give herself the lethal injection? Cullens will come in within the next couple chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two.

For some reason I couldn't get that encounter with that Riley guy out of my mind. Something about the incident put chills down my spine.

"Chris, who was that boy?" Dawn asked when we walked into our house. I sat on the sofa and told her that I didn't know who he was. She gave me a long look and eventually went of to her room to pack her school bag. Our uniforms were pre-pressed and cleaned.

When dad came home I was setting the table. We were going to have potatoes, broccoli and grilled chicken for supper. Dad pre-cooks the meals and leaves them in a pan for us to put in the stove an hour before supper. Its quick and easy since Dawn and I are usually on the go most of the time.

I took my insulin like usual after supper and went downstairs to get everything ready for school. I packed my back-pack with my school supplies, put my lunch money in the front pouch and my extra blood testing kit and two extra doses of insulin, just in case.

I went to bed and fell of almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

School the next day was interesting. Because Dawn was in grade six, she had to be to the bus stop a whole hour before me. Dad said that was a good thing because it meant I could help her get ready for school while he was at work and I'd still have time to get myself ready too.

For the next couple days, we fell into a pattern. I'd help Dawn get ready for school and then I'd get myself ready. I'd come home, pop whatever casserole dad had made into the oven and then do my homework. It was a painfully predictable schedule but for whatever reason, no one could seem to break it. It was depressing as much as comforting.

Today was Friday and Dawn, who was doing better at meeting friends then me was going to a sleep over. I was helping her pack her bag for the night.

"Did you pack your inhaler?" I asked, knowing my sister's asthma rarely acted up but it always seems to happen when she doesn't have her inhaler with her.

"Yes, _mom!_" she said dramatically.

"Well, I worry about you," I sighed. Our mom died only two years ago and I'm not sure any one of us has moved past that but we are doing our best to accept it. She had pancreatic cancer.

"I know, but I'm fine," she said looking into my eyes.

I smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Well, you go have fun. I have to conquer a scary mountain of homework," I said, envying my sister for being able to go out and have fun while I got to do Calculus and Physics and English. I was leaving Biology and Math until tomorrow.

I went to my room and after three hours I finished my homework for tonight. It was right then that my stomach told me it was time to eat and with my diabetes, it's not good for me to step out of schedule with my eating.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a Caesar salad from the fridge and threw some grilled chicken with Balsamic dressing. Balsamic is a rare treat but my sugar was a bit low today, so I will need an extra sugar boost before I take my insulin any way.

I ate quickly and went to the bathroom. I quickly checked my blood sugar. I was used to the prick now, so I barley noticed that. I took out on of my pre-filled needles and frowned.

I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was almost like some part of my brain telling me not to give myself this needle. I pushed it aside.

I rolled up my shirt and patted for the right spot to put the needle. I did it the way I always did. I plunged the needle in and squirted it all with one quick swift motion. It makes the whole thing quicker.

But then, something strange happened.

The injection site started to get warm… Really warm… okay… TOO WARM! It was getting hotter and hotter by the second. And it was spreading slowly to the rest of my body. Getting hotter and hotter as it went. By now it was feeling like my blood was being replaced by white hot lava.

I clutched the injection site and screamed. I tried to make it to the phone to call for help but the sheer agony of whatever I just injected myself with was too intense for me to do anything other then collapse on the floor and wither in agony.

It was spreading to the rest of my body. FIRE! I screamed as loud as could for someone, ANYONE to come and make this agony stop. And then, slowly, very slowly the pain too over 100%. I just hoped it would end soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, Riley gave Chris the venom the day before his death, Bella and Edward are married at this point and Bella is a vampire… There was no way for me to do the storyline with Bella still human. Viewer's choice, should Renesmee be in the story or not…**

CPOV (Carlisle)

"Think about it, Carlisle, if we raise my credit card limit by a few thousand dollars how you and our family would gain…" Alice said, explaining, yet again, why I should raise her credit limit.

I stood up and patted her leg. "I remember this being the same speech you gave last month when you asked for me to raise your credit limit," I said sighing, knowing that she'd already seen the results… Otherwise, she wouldn't have bothered.

"What I don't understand, is why you need to increase your limit now?" I asked, probably a question I would be asking for a long time…

"Well, Bella needs a new wardrobe… Her's is completely unacceptable!" Alice exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, I should have known.

I just logged onto the computer and made the adjustments. Alice squealed and ran down the hall to her room at vampire speed. I could hear Bella groaning downstairs, knowing that it would probably only be a matter of hours before she was trapped in Alice's wrath.

I went to my room and threw on my work clothes. I was ready for another dull day at the Seattle hospital. But, it was Friday and I had an incredible date planned out for Esme; a nice hunt through Victoria Island, followed by a weekend at Isle Esme. It was going to be wonderful and the best part, Esme was no-the-wiser. But for once, it was nice not to have a disaster lingering around every corner like the last couple months.

I walked into the hospital and my phone started ringing. Alice. I had to head straight to the OR to perform open heart surgery so I let it go to voice mail.

The rest of the day was fairly dull. I did two surgeries and removed a fish hook out of a young girls lip. At around nine o'clock the head doctor for the ER had to head home. His wife, who was home pregnant with twins went into labour and he had to head home for the birth. They had a mid-wife. So, I took over.

By around midnight, there was nothing. My phone buzzed a couple more times but I was on the floor and not supposed to answer it. I usually could slip away but tonight, Nurse Jackie was following me everywhere like a love sick puppy.

I heard a siren pull into the hospital and I could also hear screams of pain. The screamer sounded like a teenage girl and she sounded to be in a massive amount of pain. As I finished the discharge papers for a woman who had broken her leg, I could hear the screaming girl being pushed past my examination room.

I handed the papers to a passing nurse and followed curiously. What I saw, stunned me.

The girl looked around fifteen or sixteen. She had shoulder length curly brown hair and was wearing a pair of blue and green pyjamas. She was twisted and turning in every possible direction, as if by doing so she would somehow escape the pain.

And then, I smelt it, rolling off of her in waves; venom. This girl was turning and here was the worst place on earth for her to be when she woke up.

"Nurse Jackie, get me several units of Morphine, stat!" I said, bringing an IV line to her arm and praying she wasn't far enough into the transformation for the needle not to take. But, luckily the needle went in… now it was just a matter of how long I could make it stay…

Nurse Jackie returned with the Morphine quickly. I hooked up the IV line and watched as the Morphine travelled through the girl's veins and as she started to get quieter and quieter until there was no peep from the girl. I look at the motionless girl and tell the nurse that I need some water. She nods and quickly runs to get it. While she gone I unplug the sensors to the heart monitor, creating a flat line. I begin to fake CPR, knowing that her heartbeat is still going strong.

Nurse Jackie returns, her face turns grim when she sees the monitor.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen," she says, her face sincere. I give her a strained smile and begin pushing the girl towards the morgue. I leave her there while I go to the front office to tell them that I am too sick to stay any longer.

I sneak back into the morgue at vampire speed, I scoop the limp girl into my arms and then once again at vampire speed, I run out the door and to my car. Things once again are about to get interesting.

OKAY, THAT CHAPTER IS COMPLETE. I AM DEBATING HAVING A WOLF IMPRINT ON CHRISTINA, WHICH WOLF WHOULD IT BE… I AM LEANING TOWARDS SETH… IF THAT THE WAY IT GOES, WHAT'S YOUR OPINION.


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE, MY LAPTOP IS MAKING A HORRIBLE SPIRAL TOWARDS TOTAL FAILURE, SO I AM GOING TO HAVE TO ASK FOR PATIENCE. I CAN ONLY UPDATE WHEN MY COMPUTER WANTS TO…

Pain… It was bewildering…

Is this death? Am I in Hell?

My mind was reeling. This pain was like nothing I have never experienced before and for the first time in my life I found myself begging my subconscious for a way out… _any _way out.

What was wrong with my insulin? I have read about insulin shock before but I have never heard of anything this radical and… OH MY GOD, IT _HURTS!_

My mind can't focus on trying to come up with an explanation. Why am I is such incredible pain? What was in that insulin? When is this pain going to end! No person should ever have to endure this type of agony!

I began to think about my father and my sister. What if I am dying? How will they cope without me? Who will take care of my little sister while me dad's at work, be there for her during her awkward years. And Dad, who still hasn't gotten over the death of my mother and now how can we expect him to get over the death of his oldest daughter.

And, I'm only fifteen! That is too young to die; too young! I am going to have to fight this. But I wasn't going to fight this for myself. I was going to fight this for my father and my sister. I am going to have to live through this. No matter how painful it is and how much easier death would be, I can't be selfish. My family needs me!

I also realized that I could not move. It was like my limbs were lead and too heavy to move. It was like I was paralyzed in addition to all this pain, my whole body was totally paralyzed! For some reason, I has always assumed paralysis came with numbness, rather then uncomprehendible pain.

CPOV

Edward and Bella were in the living room with Renesmee and Esme when I arrived. Whatever they were focusing on before was forgotten when I carried the limp girl into the room. Bella immediately scooped Renesmee protectively into her arms.

"What happened?" Esme gasped at the sight. Edward (who had already read my mind and probably hers already knew) put a reassuring hand on Bella's shoulder.

"I don't know; she was brought into the emergency room like this. I'm sure you can understand why it wasn't a good idea to leave her there in this condition" I said, trying to make light of the situation.

"What's wrong with that girl? Is she sick?" Renesmee asked; her deep brown eyes seemed to be filling at the thought of someone being sick.

"Come on, Nessie, let's go down to the cabin and I'll explain it to you there," Bella said carrying the little girl out of the room. She now looked five or six and her growth appeared to be a bit slower now but still too fast to be introduced to any local humans.

"Edward, what is she thinking?" I asked Edward, trying to get a rough idea as to what happened to the girl. There were no wounds, no bite marks; nothing; in fact, the only indication that she was actually undergoing the transformation was the smell of venom going through her blood.

"She thinks she is dying but she is more concerned for her family then she is for her own well-being," Edward replied, heading down to the cabin.

Esme took the girl from my arms and set her onto the sofa. As I told Esme what happened at the hospital, she began doing little thing to try and make the girl more comfortable, even though we knew it really wouldn't make a difference one way or another.

"Family meeting!" Esme called, loud enough for everyone to hear. Rosalie and Emmett came into the house, behind a bouncing Alice. Jasper stumbled through the door. He had so many bags and parcels in his arms, that I could not figure out how he even managed to fit them through the door. Edward and Bella came in just two minutes later.

"Jacob is down getting Nessie ready for bed but she wants us to tuck her in, so we can only stay for about an hour," Bella said, sitting beside Alice.

"I'm sure you have all figured out that there is a girl on the sofa going through the transformation and I am going to be very honest about the situation. I don't know who she is or what happened to her. All I know at the moment and that she was brought into the hospital like this and it would be a horrible situation to leave her there, so I brought her here," I said, making sure that I didn't leave anything out.

Everyone sat quietly. The only sound though the house was the mystery girls rapid heartbeat.

"Did you tell Jacob?" I asked Bella and Edward. They both nodded.

"Actually, Nessie showed him and then we told him. He took it rather well… considering. He said he was going to meet with Sam's pack tomorrow, to warn them of the new vampire, so that they would be ready for the new scent.

"Okay, Alice, do you know when she's going to wake up… any information about her?" I asked, looking at Alice.

Alice smiled and stood up.

"Her transformation should be complete the day after tomorrow, at 11:27. Her name is Christina and she's fifteen but that's all I got from my vision," Alice said, her voice honest and sincere.

Fifteen seemed to young to become a vampire. I felt a considerable about of anger towards whoever did this to a fifteen year old child. Jasper looked up at me for a second. I cleared my throat and shoved those feelings aside.

"Well, it looks like we have some preparations to make," I said standing up and walking out of the room.

I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE BECAUSE MY COMPUTER RIGHT NOW ISD COMPLETELY ON THE FRITZ. I AM IN THE PROCESS OF BUYING A NEW COMPUTER AND I INTEND TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. I AM NOT SURE WHEN THAT WILL BE BUT I AM AIMING TO UPDATE NO LATER THEN NEXT WEEK, BUT I CAN MAKE NO PROMISES.


End file.
